I truly do Glub you
by Ciel Trancy
Summary: One day, before all had gone wrong, Feferi decides to visit Eridan to apologise, but will it turn out?


FefEri Fanfic

Friday, 23 March 2012

10:56 PM

"Fef, what are we doiing here?" Sollux said, looking at the doorway of the ship

"I wanted to , glub, say sorry to Eridan… I feel reelly bad"I answered, kicking the floor nervously with my feet.

"okay…. Whatever…. Fef, he ii2 an a22…"

"Just because you think so does not make him one"

We walked in, looking around, when a drunken troll in a cape walked towards us.

"Fef? Havve, havve you seen my keys?" he asked me

"No -Eridan, I have not seen your keys, glub, are you drunk again?" I said

"No- Yes…. Wwait, wwhat wwas the question again?" he asked, looking confused

"Dear cod -Eridan, sometimes I feel like krilling you"

-a few pointless conversations later-

"JU2T 2IIT DOWN YOU A22!" Sollux yelled at Eridan

"No, wwho died and made you the queen bee of bitchyness?" Replied the fish

"There is no need to yell you two!" I yelled at both

But they both ignored me, continuing with there idiotic talk. After all they may have book smarts, but they sure don't have Troll smarts. I feel like whacking them both in the head.

"Both of you, shut the FUCK UP!" I said, yelling at them, swearing for once in my life… "I came here to talk to Eridan, and I have not had a actual conversation with him! GLUB!"

They both actually shut up, and sat down on some nearby chairs and payed attention.

"Eridan, I am sorry about when I said you gave me a headache and stopped being your moirale, I don't think you will, but will you forgive this witch of life for abandoning the prince of hope?" I said, sitting down next to him, putting my chin in my hands, looking up at him.  
>"Glub?"<p>

He just stared at me, and so did Sollux. Because, why would I be doing this? I don't even know… Glub. I think all the messages he leaves me on my phone (like, every 5 SECONDS) are starting to make me feel bad, but not the ones when he is drunk, those are just weird. Why would I know where his keys are? I never see him… that much…

"Fef… Wwhy? Wwhy noww?" He asked me, closing his eyes

"Because, glub, I am sorry" I said, looking at him…

"Feferii, why don't we ju2t go?" Sollux stood up, crossing his arms

"Because, Glub, I need to talk to Eridan, leave if you want to" I said, giving him a death glare… I guess my darker side has been coming out A LOT lately…

And with that, Sollux left… why does he have to be so hard to deal with, but I am happy when he is happy.

"-Eri?" I asked

"Fef…" He said, looking at me

"Glub?" I perked up, asking him,

"Yes, I forgivve you… I wwould havve alwways forgivven you… I- I lovve you Fef, that's wwhy I wwas so upset wwhen you left me. I had declared that I wwould krill Sollux because he took you from me. I thought that I wwould be forevver alone…" He said, looking highly embarassed

"Eri, I glub you too… I am sorry..." I said quietly, as I hugged him around the waist and just lay there, on the couch that appeared out of nowhere when I felt like making it, with my feet in the air, swaying back and forth.

"This is howw wwe should be" Eridan said, I looked up at him, placing my head on his shoulder, and he patted my head "You are the highest of high bloods, and I am the second, yet, you hang out wwith the lowwest of the loww, mustard-yelloww blooded. You should have been with me"

"Glub, I am with you now, aren't you happy with that?" I asked him

"Yes, vvery happy" he said as he kissed my forehead and stood up "But I wwant you to be happy."

"I a-"

"Are you truly happy wwith being wwith me wwhen you could havve Sollux?" He cut me off, looking out a port hole

"Ye-" I got up and walked up to him before he could cut me off

"You could be wwith anyone, seeing as you are a high blood…" He said, cutting me off, yet AGAIN

With that, I walked him outside, and I sat on the railing that was there to stop people from falling into the water below.

"Eridan~! Just be quiet for five seconds so I can answer you!" I said, giggling at the end of my sentences " Glub, I am happy to be with you! I told you, I glub you~" Then I grabbed his scarf, by letting myself fall backwards,

I pulled him into the water.

~BakaTomodachi


End file.
